Apologies
by UsayImaDreamer
Summary: Edward's left Bella waiting. How can he apologize? B/E LEMON! Hot content inside! Set in the summer after Twilight. Review please!


**DISCLAIMER: **Edward and Bella are beautiful creatures and the property of Stephenie Meyer. All naughty thoughts in this story belong to me ; )

Lightning was flashing outside my window, illuminating my room in varying shades of brightness. Every few seconds the light would dance across my floor, my walls, and even onto my bedspread. It was fun to watch at first; a thunderstorm was on its way to Forks and I sat up in bed waiting for the rain to start. I wasn't just waiting for the rain though. My eyes flickered nervously to the open window across from my bed.

I was waiting for Edward to come join me. He'd become a constant fixture in my room these past few weeks, ever since we had gotten back from Phoenix. Edward couldn't help his concern for me, his protectiveness… Normally I'd shy away from such aggression but I knew he only meant the best for me. Not only that, I loved him. And not just any kind of love, but the eternal kind. The love people spend their lives searching for and often never finding… that's the kind of love Edward and I shared.

I drew my knees closer to my chest and sighed in frustration. Where was he? I had "gone to bed" hours ago, said my goodnights to Charlie, pushed open my window and waited. I dared a glance at the glowing alarm clock on my bedside table and saw that it was almost 2 AM. Part of me wanted to get up and slam my window shut. But the stronger part of me decided to continue to wait, patiently, because after all, good things come to those who wait, right?

A crack of thunder finally shook the house, making me jump slightly and glance back towards the window. As if on cue, there stood Edward, perfect and marble and sexy as ever. His hair was blown in every which direction, probably from his run over here on top of the wind outside, and naturally it looked irresistible. I wanted to run over to him, stand on my toes and run my fingers through that bronze hair… but I resisted.

"I thought you weren't coming," I said, sadness lacing in my voice.

Edward grinned crookedly at me, shaking his head slightly. "And why wouldn't I come? What could possibly keep me from holding you in my arms tonight?" He spoke in a low voice, aware of the fact that Charlie was sound asleep next door. He crept over to my bed and sat on the edge, staring into my eyes.

I threw another angry glare at the clock and then back at Edward. "You're late," I grumbled. But now, with Edward sitting across from me, watching the flashes of lightning illuminating his stone face, I realized I wasn't even mad. How could I be angry with this vision of heaven grinning at me on my bed?

Thunder was echoing more frequently now, the flashes of light increasing to the point where my room was hardly dark at all. It contrasted perfectly with Edward's dark eyes smoldering at me, his lips inches away from mine. I could practically taste his sweet breath on my tongue… Sometimes, being this close was pure torture.

"Bella," he whispered, bringing a cold hand up to stroke my cheek. His touch felt like fire against my skin despite the coolness of his hand. I closed my eyes and absorbed this feeling, just like every other night his cold hands felt their way all over my body. "You're right," he continued to whisper, bringing his lips to my neck and brushing them back and forth.

"About what?" I panted. Oxygen was getting difficult to process in my lungs. This was an effect Edward seemed to have over me that I both hated and loved. I hated that I couldn't compose myself in his intoxicating presence but I loved the way it made my body burn beneath him.

"I was much too late in getting here tonight. I'm sorry." His words were mumbled now as his lips had found their way down my neck to my collarbone, his tongue flicking out and licking along the curves here. I inhaled sharply and felt my body press up against his, looking for more points of contact, ready for more icy skin to touch my body. He laughed slightly as he wrapped one hand around my neck and into my hair. "That was bad of me. Let me… repay you," he whispered again, bringing his lips back to my jaw and finally pressing against mine.

Ah, my boyfriend, my vampire seducer who seemed to prefer me, his fragile human prey. It had been weeks back when we had both seduced each other seriously for the first time. I had pushed his limits, mostly because my body craved him in a way that he was too afraid to give. But with enough coaxing, Edward and I created our first human moment together that I was truly proud of. Everything before that night had just been foreplay for us…

Since then, once the sun went down and Edward crawled into bed with me… well, let's just say that I never remembered summer being _this _hot in Forks. Now, with his one hand tangled in my hair and the other resting dangerously close to my inner thigh, I released a sigh of satisfaction. I could not think of a better way for him to make up for those hours I sat in frustration, waiting.

"What did you have in mind, sir?" I asked, allowing my legs to part and for him to lean forward on his knees, closer to me.

There was a sexy glint in his eye as he moved both his hands to my waist, lifting me and placing me farther back on the bed, so my back could rest against my headboard. He crawled over to me, his eyes now dark with desire. I didn't even see his hands removing my shorts from my waist; his movements were too urgent and quick for my human eyes to follow.

"You just relax there," he murmured, his shoulders now nudging my legs apart farther. "I promise you'll enjoy this." A wicked grin crossed his face and I let my head roll back, my eyes closed with anxious anticipation.

And then… nothing. I chanced a peek, glancing down to see what exactly Edward was planning when I saw he wasn't there. A soft click drew my attention to my bedroom door where Edward stood, shutting it softly.

"Uh… where did you go?" I asked curiously, settling back against the headboard as he resumed his position between my legs. He didn't say anything, just gave me a silent crooked grin. This vampire was crazy… I leaned my head back and closed my eyes again, waiting patiently. Normally, if Edward wanted to keep me waiting like this, it was for a good reason.

And then I _felt_ why; he picked my foot up in his hands and brought it up over his shoulder. I felt him lower his head to my calf and then the most chilling sensation began to travel up my leg. I gasped, opening my eyes slightly to get a look at him. Edward's face was near my inner thigh now, dragging along the soft skin there, his nose gently brushing there as well. But it wasn't his nose that was giving me these chills; a tingly, wet trail had worked its way up my leg and was getting dangerously close to the hot wetness that was gathering between my legs.

At first I thought it was his tongue, it was so icy and smooth. When Edward's face got to the edge of my underwear, he looked up at me; his lips were parted slightly and I could see what he had left my room for and what was responsible for the pleasure trail up my leg.

I laughed slightly. "Ice cubes? Getting kinda kinky on me, aren't you?"

Edward didn't answer, keeping the ice cube firmly between his lips. He pulled himself further up my body, letting my foot fall off his shoulder and letting his chin rest on the lower half of my stomach. His hands fluttered up to my tank top, gently pushing the material up so that it bunched just below my breasts. I moaned slightly; his cool hands brushing my skin was dizzying. It would have been better to just remove the whole garment, but this was Edward's apology… I'd do it his way.

He brought his mouth down to my stomach letting the ice leave trails of fire along my skin. Patterns of pleasure along my curves left me shaking; my breath began to come in deep heaves now. It wasn't easy to even remember to breathe with Edward's cool fire on my skin. I felt the ice dip into my belly button and I gasped, my hands involuntarily flying out and grabbing a hold on his tousled bronze hair. "Edward…" I heard myself whisper, his name dragging across the room in one deep breath.

I whimpered slightly as I felt the ice leave my body. Opening my eyes, I saw Edward's face moving in quickly towards my throat. The lightning was still raging outside, thunder was coming in long rolling booms now. The scene outside was beginning to match the tempo of my heartbeat: rapid, fast, and practically booming out of my chest.

Edward's lips grazed my collar bone, my neck, and back and forth across my jaw. These icy lines he drew on my skin were lighting on fire; I could feel my body clenching and trembling beneath him. Intense pleasure was coursing through my veins and I knew it wouldn't be long before I whispered his name in a sweet release.

He seemed to sense this and moved his body back down towards my lower half. Edward's head returned to the hotness that was about to explode between my legs. I felt the ice cube hovering over my center and then- oh! Edward pressed his face forward and the ice was touching the wetness that had already soaked through my underwear. I gasped, my head lolling to the side in helpless pleasure. His face nuzzled me softly here, back and forth, up and down, increasing and decreasing pressure as he went.

Any notions I had about the evening before he had arrived were gone, tossed out of my open window into the raging storm outside. Edward's hands were free, roaming about my body while his lips and the ice cube were occupied below. I had a deep appreciation for Edward's hands; they were wide and smooth, but velvet and rough when he wanted them to be. His cool fingers traveled the curves of my body, reaching beneath my tank top and caressing the soft curves of my breasts.

I could feel the coiling in lower stomach rising to peek… any moment now. And then in a movement so quick, I barely felt Edward's hands leave my body, he had torn my underwear from my body and was bringing his face back to my center. I could feel it then; his _tongue_ now tasted the sweetness that had been accumulating under the material. Icy and smooth, I shivered in response to this sensation. Edward darted his tongue back and forth, in and out, growling with every hungry taste of me.

It surprised me that I didn't just combust the instant his tongue touched me here, but I held out for a solid amount of time. I wanted to enjoy this icy invasion down below, savor the feel of it while his hands clutched and caressed every curve my body. But I could only take this frosty pleasure for so long; my body shuddered and contracted as I felt myself begin to release. I should have bit my tongue but I couldn't help to cry out in pleasure. Edward's hand was faster than my vocals; his hand was covering my mouth before I had begun to shout.

I was heaving deep breaths now, trying to bring myself to some sense of coherency. My body was weak, flushed and sweaty from Edward's apology. He drew his cold body up next to mine and pulled me tightly to his chest. We were silent for a moment, his hands in my hair, stroking it softly as I came down from my ecstasy.

"So… do you accept my apology?" His voice purred into my hair.

Still shaking, I pushed back from him slightly so I could see his face. "Apology for what?" He grinned crookedly at me and pressed his lips hard against mine. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything," he whispered as he took a cool hand and wiped beads of sweat from my forehead, pushing my hair back.

"You screw up more often… if that's what your apologies are like… you can do whatever the hell you want," I grinned, wrapping myself back in his safe embrace. The lightning continued to flash outside, the thunder continued to roll, and as I fell asleep in Edward's embrace, the rain finally began to pour.

**A/N: **If you liked, please review!! I'm thinking of doing a post-Twilight summer in Forks series... let me know if that sounds good!!


End file.
